So Far Away
by HellFlames62
Summary: It has been four years since Astral regained his memories and returned to the Astral World and Yuma has noticed how important Astral was to him and wishes to see him again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own yugioh zexal or any of the yugioh series or any of it's characters.

Warning: This is rated M for a reason; yaoi=gay. Don't like then please don't read or if you do read and like the storyline then please tell me and I will put the lemons in bold next time. :D

Kira: yeah we don't own anything just the story line :3

Kikyo: This was rated M for adult features and future smut to come.

Kira: We aren't that far in the series to know how old Yuma is at the end of it all so we are just making it up for now.

Kikyo: If anyone does know then if you could tell us and we will change the age. Thank you. Now please enjoy the fanfic.

Chapter I - a ghost of a friend

Yuma rolled on his back in his bed and sighed. It had been four long years since Astral had regained his memories and had returned to the astral world, which now left Yuma at the age of 18

Yuma had missed his best friend so much that he could never actually bring himself to think about the pale blue being who used to bombard him with so many questions, most of them had been really awkward for Yuma to answer like; "where do babies come from?" Or, let's not forget; "Why do humans need to go into the tiled room alone and why do you sometimes whimper in there?" Yuma never did answer that one. He couldn't answer it, it was just too personal and embarrassing a question.

The multicolour haired teen laughed as he remembered all of the weirded questions that the astral being had asked him in the past when he suddenly stopped as he began to picture Astral's pale blue form. How his body was so slim and slender and how Yuma felt like the slightest disturbance on his skin would break the being. Also how Astral would always be floating right behind him and how they would sometimes argue about his naïveté and how on lookers would give Yuma weird looks, as they thought that he was talking to himself.

A stream of tears erupted from Yuma's eyes as he tried to wipe the waterfalls away and calm himself down. "Astral." He whimpered, as he just gave up and let the water works flow down from his ruby eyes and down onto the cream colour bed sheet. He stayed like that for a while; crying, saying Astral's name over and over again like a mantra. Almost as saying his name would somehow bring Astral back to him, which he already knew it wouldn't. He already tried that when Astral had left for the Astral world.

"Yuma, dinner." Akari shouted. Yuma peeled his head up from his pillow, what time was it? He looked at the clock, rubbing his eyes in a desperate attempt to wipe away the tiredness from his eyes. Six o'clock in the evening; when did he fall asleep

The teen shrugged his shoulders dismissing the question and began to get out of his bed when he thought that he had felt something touch his shoulder. He looked around the room, inspecting it for anything out of the ordinary...nothing was to be seen. Yuma released a sigh and dragged himself out of his bed and down the stairs to the dinning room where his gran and sister where waiting for him.

He took his seat, said his grace, and started eating his food. His gran and sister never once took their eyes from the teen as normally the table would be full of chat from Yuma so seeing the boy so quiet disturbed his gran and worried his sister.

He gobbled the food right up and said his thanks and washed his plate then said goodnight to his gran and sister who both pulled a smile and said goodnight. Yuma smiled back at them. He was glad that they didn't ask any questions, he didn't know if he could have taken it if he was asked to explain his unusual behaviour. His friends knew why Yuma was no longer his happy cheerful self as he had told them about Astral, but he had never told Akari or his gran about the astral being. How would he even explain Astral's existence to them in the first place, without making himself sound like a crazy person.

He closed the door to his room as quietly as he could and flopped himself down onto his bed and buried his head into the pillows. He stayed there for a while just thinking and then he raised his head and picked up the Key that once housed his best friend and secret crush. He gripped the key tightly and started to cry. No matter how many years went by Yuma always cried whenever the subject of Astral arose.

A couple of sobbing minutes passed and Yuma had calmed down a little bit. Just as he was placing the key back on the bed stand one last tear made it's way down Yuma's flushed cheeks and onto the Key, Yuma didn't take notice of the event and just placed his precious necklace down and sunk down into his bed where he passed out for some reason.

When he awoke Yuma saw a bright light which temporarily blinded him until his eyes adjusted to the bright lighting. Once his vision had came back to him Yuma looked at his surroundings and he noted that he was no longer in his room. There was a vast space and all that could be heard was the sound of moving cogs. That was when he placed the pieces together. "I'm inside the key. But how? Astral is no longer here so how am I here?"

Just as Yuma had finished his sentence he heard something shifting in the shadows of the vast space and he saw, what he thought to be, a light blue light. What was that? Yuma couldn't tell, the blob just didn't stop moving even when it had seemed like the blur had noticed Yuma's presence. Instead it seemed to pick up the pace but this time it was circling Yuma and when it was a couple of inches away from the teen it stopped it's erratic movements. That was when he saw him.

"Astral?" Yuma said, his voice nothing short of a whisper, almost as if he hadn't said it quietly the pale blue figure in front of him would just pick up it's running pace and run away from him.

There was no response from the Astral being, instead Yuma's only clue was the smile on it's face when he had said Astral's name.

"ASTRAL!" Yuma smiled, as tears began to steam down his face and he reached out to grab Astral to pull him into a tight embrace. However Astral moved back a bit from Yuma. Confused Yuma looked at the Astral being and gave him a questioning look.

Just as Yuma opened his mouth to ask Astral a question he felt Astral's hands on either side of his face and he was pulled down into a passionate kiss. Had Astral always know how to kiss? Never mind that Astral was kissing him. His first love was kissing him! Yuma smiled into the kiss and then returned it with fervour. His tongue glided across Astral's lower lip, asking for entrance, to which Astral more than happily obliged.

Yuma smiled even more and then delve his tongue into Astral's moist cavern, his tongue mapping it out and savouring the sweet taste that was Astral. Astral moaned into the kiss and fell down to his knees bringing Yuma with him, which lead to Yuma laying on top of him still kissing him and only stopped when air was required on his part.

Just as Astral's fingers had strayed down to the rim of Yuma's trousers Yuma pulled back from him. "Why do you back away from me, Yuma? Is this not what you wanted from me?" Astral said, a confused look on his face as his mismatched eyes looked innocently into the teen's ruby one's. Yuma's eyes widened and he noticed that this wasn't his Astral. Yuma pushed himself off of the Astral impersonator and onto his feet. The fake Astral floated up and grabbed Yuma's arm. "Yuma where are you going? I thought that you wanted this?"

Yuma shook the fake off. "I want to do this with the real Astral. I want to do this when me and Astral feel the same." Yuma said, trying to hold tears that were threatening to fall.

A twisted smile appeared on the fake's face as he said, "But you may never see you precious Astral again."

"I know that!" Yuma shouted, which caused the fake to jump back and yelp a little, then Yuma broke into tears and said in between sobs. "I know." The fake looked down and then slowly approached the crying teen and pulled him into an embrace. "What're you doing?" Yuma questioned, still crying.

"I do not know myself what it is that I'm doing. I'm only meant to be here to fulfil your lustful desires yet here I am trying to comfort you." The fake said, his voice void of all emotion, it reminded Yuma of Astral and the way that he used to talk when they had first met each other. Astral was so confused and naive, yet he still somehow managed to keep his voice monotone and emotionless.

Yuma started crying harder. "Astral. Astral. Astral. ASTRAL!" Yuma called, crying. The stream of tears turned into a waterfall as they continued to fall down from Yuma's eyes and down his cheek and onto the floor.

Me: Omg. I hate having to put Yuma through all this.

Kira: Nah. He'll be a better man for Astral because of it.

Me: Still. *walks over to Yuma's sleeping body and pets his head*

Kira: *slaps hand off of Yuma* Don't wake him up. He can't know about us yet!

Me: *turns to readers.* please RR :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II - Time to tell the truth.

Kikyo: Omg. I can't believe how many people have read this :3.

Kira: Yeah this is awesome! and Kikyo (Hellflames) here really appreciates the reviews :3

Kikyo: It's nice to know what you guys think.

Kira: now here's the second chapter.

Kikyo: I'm sorry if the story gets confusing, I normally just type the story as I go so there's no definite plans for the future chapters.

Kira: if it does get confusing tell us. Now we do not own anything just the plot and me :3

Yuma shot up from his bed and shouted Astral's name, tears still running down his face. His sister and gran burst into the room. "Yuma are you alright?!" Akari said, her voice panicked her eyes widened when she saw her brother crying and when she was about to pull him into an embrace Haru stopped her and kindly asked Akari to leave while she talked to Yuma.

"What's wrong, honey?" Haru asked her crying grandson, which only resulted in the teen crying even more. Panicked Haru tightened her hold on Yuma and started to pat his head and make calming 'shoosh' noises in attempt to calm him down.

"H-h-he's gone gran!" Yuma cried.

"Who's gone, Yuma?"

"ASTRAL!" Yuma sobbed out as he began to cry even harder. Haru sighed, but she never once let go of the shaking form in her arms.

"Who is Astral, Yuma?" There was a pause as Yuma tried to quieten his sobs but failed. "Yuma if you tell me who the 'Astral' is then I can try to find him for you so you can be happy again." Haru said, trying to reason with Yuma to tell her who Astral was and why he was so important to Yuma.

"Y-you won't f-f-find him."Yuma said, still trying to calm his tears away.

"And why's that?" Haru asked, her eyes softened with sympathy for her grandson.

"'Cause he's went back to the Astral world and I'll never get to see him again." He cried, again. Haru looked at Yuma who seemed to be having an internal war with himself on weather he should tell his gran everything or to carry on crying helplessly.

After a moment of silence Haru spoke up. "Yuma what is 'the astral world'? And who is Astral?" There was no reply. Yuma just sat on his bed looking at his grandmother, trying to decide what he should do. He wanted to tell Haru everything; about Astral; about the Astral world. About how he felt towards the astral being.

Yuma looked up at his grandmother and made a gesture for her to sit on the bed, indicating that he was going to tell her everything. Haru nodded and did as instructed. "First of all you need to promise me that you will listen to everything that I have to say and you have to leave all questions till the end." Haru nodded, agreeing to Yuma's conditions. He took a deep breath and thought about how he was going to tell Haru everything without sounding like a mad man.

After Yuma had explained everything he looked up at his grandmother who was just sitting there, giving her mind a chance to absorb everything that her grandson had just told her and the major confession that she thought that would follow it. A moment of silence passed and Yuma was getting worried; what if Haru didn't believe him? What if she didn't understand his feelings towards the astral being?

When Yuma finally worked up the courage to lift his head and take on the consequences of telling his grandmother, he was surprised by the sight that greeted them. Haru was just sitting there, smiling her face showing no judgement of her grandchild. "Look, Yuma. I know you and were you are active and have an imagination I know that you could never have made something like that up..." Haru took Yuma's hand and squeezed it gently, her facial expression was soft and caring and her eyes were no different. "And, Yuma. I think that you should tell this 'Astral' your true feelings."

Yuma's head shot up, his eyes wide as dinner plates. How did she know about how he felt for Astral? Was he that obvious about it? Is that why Astral hasn't came back to visit him? Because Yuma was too a vinous with his feelings and even the dense astral being noticed and got creeped out but he never told Yuma.

The sight caused Haru to chuckle at the teen's reaction. "Woman's intuition, honey." She reassured Yuma as she saw how his expression darkened. Haru gave her grandson a pat on the back as she stood up and began walking out of the room. When she was standing in the door frame she turned round and gave Yuma one more reassuring smile. "Just tell him and I'm sure that he will understand. You never know; he might like you back." And with that Haru left Yuma in the room to think things over.

"Tell him how I feel, huh?" Yuma said aloud as he fell back down onto his bed. He didn't really do anything after that. He just kinda laid there staring at the ceiling giving what Haru said some serious thought. "Would that even work? No, screw that. Would he even want to see me?" The thought of Astral turning him down and turning him away scared Yuma.

At first it was sheer fear that was ruling Yuma's thoughts until he thought of one important hurdle that he'd have to overcome if he wanted to see Astral again and tell him how he felt; how was he going to get to the Astral World?

When he wondered that Yuma was blinded by the flash of a bright light and once the the light had subsided Yuma dared to take a peek at what had caused the flash, or rather, what came with the flash of light. When he looked up Yuma's shot open wide as standing in the middle of the room was a teenage girl, Yuma would have guessed that she was his age. She had long white hair, red demon like eyes, she also had the same markings that an astral being would have. She was a tall, big built figure. She wore some sort of roman styled dress.

"You. Are you Yuma Tsukumo?" The woman said in a harsh tone that set Yuma aback at first.

"Yes"

"You want to see Astral, right?" Her tone was less harsh but still didn't show any signs of weakness or sympathy for Yuma.

"Yeah."

"Then you better get your ass in gear and get ready 'cuz if your quick enough I'll take you to the Astral World." Yuma's eyes shined like real rubies when he heard the woman's proposal.

"I have some questions." The teen looked at Yuma with an annoyed look but gave him a slight nod of the head telling him to ask away. "Who are you and how can you go to the Astral World?"

"Those are reasonable questions" she said nodding her head. That was when she dropped the hard act and her eyes softened and her voice softened as well as she answered Yuma's question. "My name is Kira Sarutobi. My mother is an Astrak Being and my father is a human so that makes me a half cast. We live in the Astral World due to my mother's high position there of advisor to the current ruler." She smiled brightly. "Sorry 'bout the whole 'tough ass' act. I don't really get along with humans or astral beings. But you see alright."

Yuma returned the bright smile. "Well as you already know. I'm Yuma Tsukumo. I'm full human and I live with my grandmother and sister" Yuma held out his hand. Kira just looked at it in curiosity. Yuma laughed and took her hand and put it in his and then he shook them, Kira gave Yuma another look of curiosity. "It's a thing you do when you are introducing yourself to someone."

"Oh. I thought you were trying to challenge me to a fight because, no offence, but I could kick your ass, little man." Kira smirked. They both burst out into laughter. Yuma was glad that he was finally feeling happy. He made a new friend and he was getting to go see Astral. "Right, so if you're ready let's go." Yuma enthusiastically nodded his head. Kira outstretched her hand. "Hold on tight." And with that they burst into flames and left Earth.

Kira: Hellz yeah! Finally I'm in the picture! :3

Me: *Sighs* Yeah, yeah. Just remember who the real main characters are here okay?

Kira: I know.

Me: Well, please review.

Kira: the more reviews we get the faster we can muggins here can update.

Me: hey!


	3. Chapter III The Astral World

Kikyo: hey guys! :3

Kira: Sorry that this chapter took so long.

Kikyo: Now here's ch 3

Chapter III - The Astral World.

"Yuma. You can open your eyes now" Kira chuckled as she looked down at the teen who was clinging onto her with his eyes clamped shut. She giggled again and gave Yuma a little shake. The teen tried to keep his eyes shut but Kira shoved the teen off of her and lifted his head forcing him to look up.

When the warm breeze hit his face Yuma shyly opened his eyes and wished that he had sooner for his eyes were greeted by the top of a fountain that was spouting out crystal clear water. When Yuma lowered his eyes he saw that the fountain was grand and huge in comparison to the ones on earth and had decided that he liked the intricate designs and the detail that went into the carvings on the side of the fountain.

Kira watched the teen, who was gawking at the fountain, with a huge smile plastered on here delicate features. Yuma noticed that Kira was watching but payed no mind to the looks and continued to let his eyes explore the bright landscape that was the centre of a village. The houses were modern and see-through, though despite them being transparent Yuma couldn't see the people in the houses though it was obvious that there were people in them.

"Confusing, huh?" Kira chuckled at Yuma. His eyes were trickling with curiosity and excitement; he never thought that he would ever be able to see the astral world for himself. Astral had explained what he remembered of his home planet but no words could ever do such beauty justice and Yuma had felt like he had committed some sort of sin against the Astral world by having Astral try to describe it's many splendours and beauty's.

Everywhere Yuma looked he couldn't fault anything; this houses were breath taking, the fountain was grand and beautiful with it's crystal clear water and intricate deigns, and the clear blue sky that was above his head. There was no cloud to be seen and the sun wasn't too bright like it was on earth.

As Yuma gawked at his surroundings Kira noticed that some Astral beings had gathered round them and were whispering to each other. The only thought that crossed he mind was 'Fuuuuuuck!' After a while of the Astral beings keeping their distance, one of them stepped forward. She looked just like Astral, except she had the same markings that Kira had, but, unlike Kira, she was a fully fledged Astral being, though her skin colour was a dark shade of pink.

"What's the freak doing here?" The pink Astral being floated and began to circle Kira and Yuma, sizing them up until she stopped after she had circled Kira a couple of times, "I thought that we had gotten rid of you for good. Damn. I was looking forward to your mother choosing another daughter. I had my speech and everything ready." She nudged Kira's side. "Say. Why don't you just go away and never come back. Don't you get the message. No. One. Likes. You. Freak!"

Every word that the woman spoke was like a dagger to Kira's heart and she wasn't sure if she could keep up the tough ass act for much longer. She had always knew that no one liked her so she never really bothered with anyone else, only her childhood friend, Astral.

As Kira went to hide her face from the astral beings Yuma stepped I front of her and flipped his shit. "What do you think you're doing?!" The astral beings and Kira jumped p, surprised by the teen's outburst. "You don't even know her! I've known her for less than an hour and I consider her a friend!"

"Yeah, because you're a human."

"Who cares what she is as long as you like her and want to be friends with her? I bet none of you know how it feels to be an outcast from both of the races that you're meant to be. You can never leave here alone all because she doesn't look like you. She can do the same things as you. She won't be accepted into human culture because she doesn't know anything about it. But she is the Sam on the inside as any other human. You all piss me off now just leave before I do something that might get me banned from the beautiful place." Yuma shooed off the Astral beings and even slapped the pink one.

When the gang was gone Kira raised her head and she ran ov to Yuma and gave him a big, tight, hard to breath tight, bear hug. "Thank you Yuma! You're the only person, besides Astral that sticks up for me."

"Glad I could help. After all you're the one doing me the big favour so this is something little in comparison.

"Now I'll defiantly help you find Astral as soon as possible." Kira grinned at Yuma, who returned the foolish looking grin. "Now our destination is that castle." Kira pointed at a large, rather old building that was in the distance.

"Why is Astral in a palace?"

"All in due time, Yuma. All in due time." Kira said as she pulled on the teen's arm and began to drag him towards the palace.

Once they were outside of the grand palace, Yuma thought that his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Kira noticed the teen's reactions and giggled to herself, not meaning for Yuma to hear it. When he did, he whirled his head and glared at Kira who just started laughing.

"I'm sorry, Yuma. It's just that you look like a child in a candy store." She said in between her fits of laughter.

Yuma turned his head and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah." When he was letting his eyes explore the huge wall that surrounded the palace and the only obstacle between him and his precious Astral. He noticed a lot of guards standing outside the gate. "How are we going to get past them?"

Kira wiped a tear away from her eye and calmed down and followed Yuma's line of sight and noticed the guards. "We'll just have to go throughout the escape passage. Me and Astral used to play in them and sneak out of the palace quite a lot. The guards never did notice that he was missing nor did they realise that the passage still exists

Yuma cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean by 'still exists'?"

"It's long story and considering we don't have much of it here's the shortened version; there was a war and the palace was attacked and everyone thought that the escape tunnel was destroyed. But me and Astral had stumbled upon it when we where exploring the palace."

"...And it's safe to use?"

Kira scoffed at the question. "Of course it does. How do you think that I've been getting in and out of the palace all these years without my mother or the guards noticing?" Yuma winced at Kira's sudden harsh tone but apologised for not trusting her straight away. Kira looked at Yuma's apologetic expression and sighed. "Come on. If we're going to make it to Astral on time we need to hurry up."

"Make it on time?"

"Astral is going to go to a meeting soon about an arranged marriage. So we need to get you to Astral ASAP." Kira explained, her voice full of panic and concern. "I promised you that I'd get you to Astral and I swear to god that I will. Even if I have to fight through the palace."

"Please don't fight and thank you, Kira." Yuma chuckled.

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look ya know. I can take care of myself more than you can." Kira pouted. Yuma laughed even more at Kira's childish reactions and they both walked into the narrow cavern that was the escape tunnel.

Kikyo: okay so that's ch 3 now finished. :'3

Kira: yeah sorry for the wait.

Kikyo: sorry for the ch being so short but as always please RnR.

Kira: yeah we love hearing back from you guys and any kind of reviews are welcome.

Kikyo: well till next ch *bows to readers*

Kira: see ya! :3


	4. Chapter IV - The Reunion

Kikyo: Yo! :3

Kira: Miss us? :3

Kikyo: *hits Kira on the head* Sorry everyone. Anyway here's ch 4.

HF62: we'd like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed and they are awesome. And also thanks for the reads and favs and follows. They mean a lot to me and help me to continue this.

Kira: Here's a cookie! *passes out bags of cookies.*

Kikyo: now here's ch 4

* * *

Chapter IV - The Reunion.

Kira poked her head round a corner checking for palace guards. When she saw that there were none she grabbed Yuma's arms and dragged him down the hall. "We're almost there, Yuma. So stop gawking at the palace! We almost got caught getting in here because of you!"

"I can't help it. This place is so cool. It's nothing like back-"

"On Earth. I know. You've been saying that ever since you got here. And the reason why it's nothing like Earth is because it isn't Earth, it's the Astral World. Now come on, before guards come this way." Kira rolled her eyes as she tugged on Yuma's arm. Yuma looked down at the floor, he was a little bit sad that he couldn't look at the palace. It was so beautiful, what with the grand cream coloured halls with expensive furniture decorating the halls further, the chandlers that hung from the roof illuminating the halls with a warm, soft glow that seemed to accent the hallway perfectly. The doors even impressed the multi-coloured teen, they were so big and grand, not even humans had doors bigger and grander than those.

Kira let out an annoyed grunt and Yuma picked up the pace. "If you don't hurry up thenI'm leaving you for the guards to find you." Yuma dashed after Kira after hearing her words. He didn't know the half astral being half human for long but the one thing that he was sure about was the fact that what she had said was no threat. It was a promise.

After a while of walking through the surprisingly empty hallways Kira narrowed her eyes as she inspected the next hallway from the corner. "Where is everyone? There are meant to be more guards than just those two that we passed on our way here."

"Maybe they're taking a break." Yuma said, trying to hint that he was tired and that he wanted to take a short break. Kira turned round her eyes still cold and narrowed.

"No breaks. We don't know who is here. Although the halls look empty, anyone can walk out of those doors. For all we know we could be getting chased and the guards just haven't caught up with us yet or the guards know that we are here and they are planning an ambush." Kira turned her back to Yuma, who was resting his body on a wall as he tried to catch his breath, she crouched down and put out her arms behind her. "If you need the rest so much get on and rest until you're able. I realise the difference between humans and Astral beings."

At first Yuma looked at Kira's back with a skeptical look on his face. "I dunno. You're a girl so you. Might just drop me."

"Yuma, you can either get on my back or I will carry you like a little princess. Pick one." Kira said, her voice conveying her impatience towards Yuma's hesitation. The teen groaned but picked the option of getting a piggy back ride rather than being in a princess carry by a girl. As Kira stood up with Yuma on her back she proceeded down the hallway.

"We're here." When Kira said that she dropped Yuma and he landed on his butt.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yuma shouted as he rubbed his butt, as if that would make the pain of the sudden landing go away. Kira gave Yuma a look of disapproval but then looked away as she pointed at a door. When Yuma stood up he allowed his eyes to go where Kira's finger was pointing. His mouth dropped as he saw a huge door, carved into it was intricate designs. Yuma touched the door and his hand glided over the door, his fingers dancing over the designs carved into the door, feeling the designs on the door.

When Yuma pulled his hand away he looked over to Kira who was now wearing a smile on her face as she watched Yuma's amazement. "Well are you going to knock or will I?" She giggled as she saw Yuma's face brightened.

Yuma looked back the door and he put his hand back on it. Astral was more or likely on the other side of this door. He would be able to see Astral again, he would be able to hug the blue being.

Kira smiled and gave out a sigh giggling a little as she approached the door. "You humans sure are funny. Here I'll knock on the door for you. You just decide on weather you're going to hug him or kiss him when you see him." Yuma's face flushed dark and Kira gave a hearty chuckle at the teen's reaction.

She smiled as she knocked on the door. It wasn't a normal knock like Yuma had expected it to be. Instead it seemed to be a secret code or something, something to tell Astral who was on the other side of the door. As she waited patiently for the door to open Yuma had contemplated running away but Kira seemed to have read his mind and was now holding onto the hem of his t-shirt, making sure that he didn't back down. To some extentYuma was glad that Kira was there. He glad that she was there to make sure that he would still be standing there to greet Astral when he answered the door. He was also grateful to the hybrid for finding him in the first place otherwise he would never have had this opportunity that he now had. He had to take it.

Kira glanced over and Yuma, who fidgeting nervously with the hem of his t-shirt. She knew what was going through his head. He was probably wondering about the slight chance that Astral might not have wanted to see him. "You don't have to worry. I'm sure that Astral's been waiting impatiently to see you too, Yuma." Yuma looked up, his ruby red eyes sparkling as he flashed Kira a huge smile, telling the sliver haired teen that Yuma was no long nervous and she could see it in the teen's posture; it was now slacked at relaxed. Now the only thing going on in his head was the question of how to greet Astral.

After a couple of minutes standing outside of the door with no answer Kira knocked on the door again. No reply. Kira narrowed her eyes and kicked down the door. The sound of the door hitting the ground made Yuma jump as he turned round to where Kira was standing to see that she was gone and that the door had been knocked off of it's hinges.

Yuma poked his head round only to see Kira standing an empty room. Her eyes were wide as she stared out of the window with a piece of paper in her hand. Yuma walked over to her, only to be pushed back and knock de onto the ground. Just as Yuma was about to get back up Kira shot him a glare that demanded that he stayed on the floor, an order that Yuma obediently followed.

Kira looked round the room and then quickly crouched down as well as an arrow barely missed her head. Yuma's eyes widened but just as he was about to ask Kira if she was alright said girl had grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. They both stood up again and they began to run back towards the escape tunnel.

As they quickly turned sharp corners Yuma could hear the sound of feet running behind him. He looked at Kira who drew out throwing knifes from her dress. She quickly turned round and threw the knifes. They had hit their targets but it did not hurt them, the blow had only slowed them down.

"What's happening?" Yuma shouted as he kept running, he no longer dared to look back out of fear that if he saw the guards he would stumble and fall, that would only burden Kira further and he knew this so no matter what he continued forward.

"Speak later. Get away now!" Kira shouted back at Yuma. The teen nodded and they turned the last corner to the tunnel they were met by a blockade of palace guards. "I knew it was too quiet round here. So this was why, huh?" Kira said, her voice carried some tone of worry but, to Yuma's bewilderment, it mostly carried a happy tone. the smile on her face confused Yuma more. Why was she happy to see the guards?

Kira abruptly turned round to Yuma and made a gesture that told him to run for the tunnel. Just as Yuma was about to voice his protests a hand reached out a grabbed him from behind forcing him to go into the tunnel and leave Kira behind. The teen punched and kicked but he finally stopped when he heard a familiar voice. "Kira, please be careful and leave my guards in one piece."

Kira turned round and her smiled widened and then she quickly turned round and gave the figure the thumbs up and then Yuma watched her figure disappear as she lunged towards the guards in an invite to battle. during the commotion the figure dragged Yuma deeper and deeper into the tunnel and closer to the outside world.

"Can you please A let go of me so I can see who you are and B what's going to happen to Kira." Yuma requested, his voice laced with the tone of annoyance. But just like he requested he felt the figure's grip loosen and then he couldn't feel it at all. When Yuma turned round to see the man, or Astral being, that had take him away from Kira, who was clearly out numbered. His eyes opened wide as dinner plates. Standing in front of him was the Astral being that he had been wishing to see for the past four years. standing in front of him was Astral.

"Yuma, it is good to see you again. But I'm afraid now is not the best of times for reunions. As for your second request; Kira will be fine. She is my personal guard and I trust her fully with my life. She is more than capable to defeat such a little number of palace guards. I'm more worried about their safety actually." Astral said, a graceful smile played on his soft looking lips that Yuma just wanted to kiss all night long. "Kira will be meeting up with us after wards."

Yuma felt a little bit better knowing that Kira was strong and that she could apparently take on that number of guards in a fight and win easily. "Okay, Astral. So were are we going?"

Astral kept on walking ahead. "A safe house that even my guards don't know about." As they walked to the end of the tunnel Yuma shielded his eyes that had gotten used to the dark and now was burning due to the harsh sun light. Astral turned back round and covered Yuma's eyes and guided him in the direction that the safe house was.

After walking for a long time Yuma stopped and used his knees to support his body as he took a breather. Astral turned round to make sure that Yuma was okay and when he saw the teen hunched over like that he walked back to Yuma and picked him up bridle style, which gained him an embarrassed reaction from Yuma, who gave out a soft squeak and his face flushed a dark shad of crimson. Astral was carrying him...ASTRAL WAS CARRYING HIM BRIDLE STYLE! Astral looked down and the teen in his arms and smiled. He finally had Yuma in his hands and soon he would be inside of Yuma if he had permitted it.

* * *

Kira: Oh yeah. Real classy Astral and Yuma. Getting it on while I have to fight the fucking guards by myself.

HF62 & Kikyo: well they are the main characters, Kira.

Kira: Yeah I know. Still it would have hurt for some help back there and then when they wanted to get it on telling me to piss off for a couple of hours.

Kikyo: quit yer bitchin' Kira.

HF62: *hits them both on the head* Both of you quit you're bitchin'. *turns to the readers* sorry for those two. Anyways please R&R.

Kira: the more you guys review the quicker muggins here *points to HF62* can write the next chapter.

All: Until next time, keep Keyshipping. :3


	5. Chapter V - Confession of Feelings

Chapter V - Confession of feelings.

HF62: *Deeply Blushes* O/O

Kira: HAHAHAHAHA! HF62 Finally has nothing to say.

Kikyo: *Bows to readers* I'm really sorry for both of their childish behaviour. HF62 was writing a lemon in this part just for you guys and I was making chocolate fudge for you guys. ^.^ ... *Nudges Kira*

Kira: Ow that hurt!

Kikyo: Pass out the fudge, and tissues for the possible nose bleeds.

kira: Yeah,yeah. *Passes out fudge and tissue.* We hope you enjoy this chapter and your smut ^.^

HF62: O/O Enjoy O/O

Astral opened the door to the abandoned house and carried Yuma up to the bedroom, taking extra care not to wake up the sleeping teen in his arms. Oh how Astral wished he could make Yuma his and make sure that no one else would touch him, but whose to say that Yuma felt the same way? The thought scared Astral into staying quiet.

Once Yuma was tucked into the bed and was sound asleep Astral sat down in the living room, waiting for Kira to come back. A couple of hours passed and Astral grew worried for his childhood friend. Yes the girl was tough, tougher than any of the palace guards, but there had been so many of them. Astral sighed and stood up and walked to the door. "I'm sure that Yuma will be safe enough for me to go and check up on Kira. No one knows about this place after all." With that Astral opened the old wooden door and ventured out in search for his friend.

When the door was shut and the house was once more enveloped in darkness again, besides the light glow that was created by the fireplace, in the form appeared out of the shadows, it faced upward as it could hear the peaceful snores of Yuma as he slept, oblivious to the danger that was just down the stairs.

Just as the figure was about to go up the stairs the door flew open and the light hit the figure causing it to disappear with a hiss. Astral had came through the door carrying Kira on his back. He was breathing heavy where as Kira was breathing slowly, worryingly so.

Astral flew up to the spare room and gently sat Kira down, so as not to disturb her wounds. The half breed stirred as she tried to sit up, trying to show Astral that she was fine, but her wounds were too sore and she fell back down onto the bed. "You are not fine Kira. It wouldn't hurt for you to ask for help, no, for back up. Weather you like it or not you are part human, which means you are not invincible. Now be rest easy my friend." Astral smiled as he tended to Kira's wounds and gave her a tap on the head.

Kira swatted his hand away. "I am fit for battle, Astral. And what about Yuma?" She said getting up from the bed. She hissed a little from the pain and put her hand on here side but quickly put her hand back down at her side and forced herself to stop hissing at the pain.

Astral shook his head and put his arm out in front of Kira to stop her from getting up. "Yuma will be fine. I will take care of him." Astral gave Kira a dazzling smile and then began to gently push her back down onto the bed. "Now it is time for you to rest. You can't fully protect me and Yuma if you are giving the enemy plenty of opportunities..." Kira looked down and Astral's words. "Or at least that's what I would say if you were not my best friend. Now please sleep and recover." Kira gave Astral a weak smile and then finally passed out.

Astral let out a sigh as he looked at his friend's sleeping form. "At least I know that she won't be waking up any time soon. Now to check up on Yuma." He walked out the door and floated into the room that Yuma was sleeping in. His features softened as he watched Yuma slowly turn in his sleep and the raising and falling of his chest as he took deep breaths of sleep.

Yuma tossed a final and then his eyes opened and then they widened when they met Astral's own mismatched ones. "Astral!" Yuma enveloped the blue being into a tight embrace. "It wasn't a dream." Yuma said, his voice going shaky as he started to cry tears of joy.

Astral opened his mouth to ask Yuma was crying but then thought better of it; there was a voice in his head that told him that all he needed to do was prove his existence to the teen in his arms. Astral took Yuma's face in his hands and brought it up to face his own. Yuma quickly went down as a deep blush crept it's way onto his face, this caused Astral to chuckle and gently coax his head up again.

When that failed Astral just simply put his forehead onto Yuma's and gave the teen a smile, one that seemed to comfort the teen and Yuma slowly brought his face back up, his red orbs meeting with mismatched ones. Yuma loved Astral's eyes, well he loved everything about Astral but he loved his eyes the most; it was the only way that Yuma was able to see what Astral was feeling when they first met, after that they both just seemed to know what the other was thinking.

Astral gave Yuma's forehead a kiss and then his lips traveled to his ears as he whispered. "Yuma I have missed you so much these four years."

Yuma felt tears prick at his eyes as he took Astral's hands in his own. "I have missed you too, Astral. I never want to be away from you ever again; it was just too lonely being without you." Yuma's eyes widened as he quickly covered his mouth. He looked off to the side but felt a smooth hand caress his cheek. "Astral?"

"Yuma. I will never leave you ever again, I don't think that I could if I had to." Astral turned Yuma's face, his mismatched orbs meeting with red orbs in a gaze full of passion. "I need you, Yuma." In hearing those words Yuma wrapped his arms around Astral's neck and pulled him into a kiss, at first Astral's eyes were wide, he hadn't expected the teen to make such a bold move. The astral being smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yuma's waist.

The kiss lasted for as long as the couple to manage and when air was need, on Yuma's behalf, they separated. Yuma gazed deeply into Astral's eyes as he studied them to know what his love was thinking about. This made Astral laugh. "If there is something that you wish to know just ask."

"What are you thinking about now?"

"You, Yuma. My love." Astral whispered into Yuma's ear. The teen shivered as Astral's voice had deepened over the years, making it now low and sexy. It was just too much for the teen and he fell back down onto the bed. Astral smiled in seeing this and followed Yuma down so that he was on top of his human love.

Yuma blushed as he noticed the closeness of Astral's body to his own. "A-Astral. I'm scared."

"There is no need. I will be extra gentle, my Yuma." Astral purred as he lifted Yuma's top off of him and threw it onto the floor. Astral took a moment to adore Yuma's necked upper body; Yuma's tan skin, his now toned muscles and the two pink nipples. Astral licked his lips with want as he ran his fingers over the nipples, teasing them, pinching them, and then he began sucking them.

Yuma moaned in pleasure as Astral continued his ministrations. "Ahn~! A-Astral~" The blue being smiled, happy with the reaction that he was drawing from his lover. This edged him on, as he continued to nip and suck Yuma's nipples his free hand traveled down to the waist of Yuma's trousers.

Yuma's eyes widened and he quickly sat up, leaving Astral confused on the bed. "What is wrong, Yuma?"

"I-I'm just nervous. I've never done this with anyone and, well. It's embarrassing having the guy that I love look at me fully exposed."

Astral released a little giggle and Drew Yuma into an embrace, which caused Yuma to lose his balance and he fell into Astral's lap. "You need not to be embarrassed, Yuma. I love you and nothing will change that, and it's because I love you that I wish to become one with you. Not in the sense of we use Zexal, but becoming one as lovers." Astral began to kiss Yuma's neck.

Said teen let out a gasp as Astral kept kissing his neck. His hands were traveling down and stopped at the edge of Yuma's trousers. "May I, Yums." Yuma flushed red and tried to cover hid face with his arms.

"Please, Astral" No other words were needed between the two as Astral pulled down Yuma's trousers, taking his boxers with them, and soon Yuma was lying on the bed completely necked.

Astral smiled as he gazed affectionally at his lover and his his tanned body. "So beautiful." Was the only thing that Astral managed to get out, everything else was stuck in his throat.

Yuma's eyes widened and he released a gasp as Astral took his manhood into his hand and he began to pump it. Yuma released quick breaths and moans escaped his mouth. "A-Astral. M-more!" Astral smiled as he continued to stroke Yuma's length.

"What do you wish me to do now, my love?" Astral teased, he knew exactly what Yuma wanted but he wanted to hear his lover moan for it, to beg Astral to do it. "Well, Yuma?" Astral purred as he slowed down his stroked which earned him a whimper of protest from Yuma.

The teen propped himself up so his lust clouded, half lidded eyes were looking right into Astral's own lust filled, and loving eyes. "P-Please."

"Please' what?"

"F-fuck me."

The astral being smiled and he placed his fingers on Yuma's parted lips. "Suck." Yuma obediently obeyed and began to suck Astral's fingers, the astral being moan with pleasure as Yuma was sucking on his fingers while his tongue swirled round them, making them wet. 'If this keeps up I'll cum' Astral tight to quickly pulled out his fingers from Yuma's mouth and said teen let them out with a 'pop'.

"Well done, my precious Yuma." Astral smiled to the panting teen bellow him. He placed his fingers at Yuma's entrance and he inserted the first finger. Yuma let out a moan of both pleasure and of pain as while one hand was being used to lessen Yuma and the other was pumping his cock in slow maddening strokes,

"Ngh! A-Astra-Ahnnnnnn~!" Yuma moaned.

"Shoosh. It is almost done Yuma." Astral inserted the second finger. Yuma opened his eyes wide and he whimpered at little at the sudden intrusion. "That's right, Yuma. Just relax."

"Ah- I'm t-trying- ah!" Yuma suddenly arched his back and screamed out a loud pleasured moan. 'Found it,' Astral smirked and he thrust his fingers to brush against Yuma's prostate again making a moaning mess out of the teenager below him.

Astral removed his fingers gaining him a whimper from Yuma, who missed the sensation that Astral's fingers were giving him. Astral gave Yuma a passionate, fiery kiss, "Yuma can I put it in?"

There was no time for Yuma to answer as he felt something big and hard rub against his entrance. The curious teen looked down to Astral's normally featureless crotch but gasped when he saw that Astral had a huge thick, manhood. "That's not going to fit Astral. It's too big."

Astral placed his hand back onto Yuma's manhood making the teen gasp in surprise. "I won't let you come, Yuma" Said teen whimpered as he knew that he was soon to reach his edge. "You know, Yuma. I think that a nice little ribbon would suit such a beautiful cock." Astral reached over to the bedside table and picked upa wine red ribbon and tied it round the younger's aching manhood.

Yuma moaned as Astral plunged his fingers', once more, into his ass, his fingers brushing against his prostate. "Please, Yuma. I want to be one with you after being away from you for so long." Astral's voice was horse and his eyes were clouded by lust but they were also full of love for the black-and-red haired teen.

Yuma's eyes shot open and he looked straight into Astral's mismatched eyes, his own eyes watering from the Astral being's confession. "You felt the same way al this time?" Astral looked at Yuma affectionally and cupped his cheek and gave the teen a nod of his head. Tears erupted from said teen's eyes as he wrapped his arms around Astral.

At first Astral was taken aback but quickly returned the embrace. They stayed like that for only a couple of seconds but to the two of them it felt like a blissful eternity and they never wanted it to stop. That was until Astral let out a startled moan as Yuma took his manhood in his hand and started to slowly pump it. Getting impatient and wanting more attention Astral began to buckle his hips up into Yuma's hand.

The teen giggled and then slid down so that Astral's cock was on his lips and before he knew what was happening Yuma took Astral's manhood into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down, slowly at first but as Astral got closer to the edge he bucked his hips up to thrust into his lover's mouth. Yuma smiled and then moaned so Astral could feel the vibrations on his cock.

Astral couldn't take anymore as he quickly pulled out of Yuma's mouth. The teen gave Astral a curious look. "I wish to be deep inside you when I cum, Yuma. I want us to cum together." Yuma went to open his mouth but was stopped as Astral flipped him over so that he on his hands and knees.

As Yuma went to ask Astral what he was doing he felt Astral's own hard member against his entrance. "Are you ready, Yuma?" Astral asked his voice was both laced with worry and husky. Yuma nodded his head and tried to relax. Astral pushed the tip inside and Yuma released a pleasured moan.

Just as Astral was about to push more of his manhood into Yuma there was a loud thud that sounded like it came from Kira's room and then they heard Kira shouting. "Yo! I'm trying to sleep here! I would appreciate it if you both waited until I am not in the house to do your love making...And also I've fallen off of my bed and now I can't get back up."

Astral sighed and pulled out of Yuma and then his manhood disappeared back into a slit in the Astral being's crotch. "I have to go and help her now. Get some rest Yuma, and also you may wish to deal with 'that'" Astral smirked as he pointed down to Yuma's still painfully erected member and then walked out.

HF62: o/o

Kira: =3= Why am I the one that kills the mood? Nothing wrong with a bit of Keyshipping to help ease the pain of injuries.

Kikyo: sorry for the tease but this was HF62's first time writing a Lemon and her face was going so red that Kira and I thought that she was going to turn into a tomato or a beetroot.

Kira: Tell me about it. =3=

HF62: reviews are welcome and are greatly appreciated and are what motivate me. And I like to thank all of those who have reviewed my fanfic so far and please continue. If any of you have any pointer's for writing a lemon plz tell me! :3

Kira: Remember the more reviews mean that you get your next chapter quicker. Oh and we like to apologise for how long it took to upload this one, HF62 has been accepted to college and has been swamped from college work recently. :3

Kikyo: *bows to the readers* please continue to take care of us and R&R :)


End file.
